Slender: The Blind Child
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Jacob is A Blind 10 year old Golden haired boy who can not seem to make friends since he was born blind. But things change when he meets someone much like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This is just an idea that came into My head recently. Incase you all don't know Jacob is actually a random character I created. So that means I get to use him however I would like to use him. This is a Slender Man Fanfic. But Don't worry I'm More of a Gorillaz person. I'm not really into scary creepy Games. And Yes I'm Still Working On "My Boy." P.S. Jacob is going to be a blind person in this story.**

**Chapter 1 **

There was a small boy named Jacob who was only 10 years old, he had golden hair and lived with his parents. They lived in a House near a Forest. His Mother's Name was Lilith while his Father's name was Phillip.

Jacob was kindhearted and only never hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt him. He liked to go for walks and was a smart boy for his age and did well in school. There was just one problem.

Jacob was blind.

Whenever Jacob went for a walk he had to take his cane with him.  
Jacob had been blind since birth. This upsetted his Dear Mother and Father as He was their only child and they worried how he would do in the future.  
Jacob often Just smiled and told his parents not to worry. He always tells them he loves them very much and that he'll be fine. One Day Jacob was on his way home and he had ran into some trouble. A school bully had knocked him over and spoke to him.

"We don't like smart alecs like you on our terf." The older boy said.

Jacob had a heighten senses due to his blindness so he managed to throw the boy off him. Jacob grabbed his cane and struck The older boy with it. The boy got scared and ran off. Jacob chuckled to himself. He sighed. He thouht that if he could see he'd probably be able to make more friends and not be bullied.

Jacob continued to walk home it was begining to get dark. Jacob continued to walk when he suddenly began hearing a monotone booming noise.

Jacob didn't know what it was so he continued walking thinking nothing of it.

Soon his walk home was soon interrupted whn he heard footsteps approaching him.

"I have a cane and I'm not afraid to use it." Jacob warned whoever was following him.

Soon Jacob bumped into something or rather someone. Jacob couldn't tell who it was becuase he was blind and but Jacob placed his hand on whoever was infront of him and felt the person. The person was Abnormally tall and skinny. But he could tell the person was a man by just feeling their chest he was thankful for that because he would've been embarrassed if the man had been a girl or older woman.

Jacob smiled and Greeted whoever the man was standing infron of him.

"Well hello there, who is that?" Jacob greeted smiling.

Unbeknownst to Jacob the person who was standing infront of him was none other than the faceless mannequin like creature Slender Man. However because Jacob could not see him, He was safe. Because Slender Could only catch you if you see him or Take just one look at him.

"I said, whose there?" Jacob asked again.

This Baffled The Faceless Man More than anything that is if anything had baffled him before.

"You Foolish boy you have your eye's closed." Slender responded back annoyed.

"It does not matter." Jacob answered. "I'm Blind. So I cannot see."

Slender was shocked upon hearing this.

"You're blind?" He asked the small boy.

"Yes, I have been blind since birth. I am sorry for bumping into you." Jacob bowed to the Mytserious being in front of him and continued walking home.

Jacob stopped and turned around to look back at Slender who was still watching Jacob.

"I know I can't see you." Jacob told him. "But I get the feeling that you're just like me mister, we're both the same."

Jacob continued his walk back home leaving a shocked Slender behind.

**Here's the first Chapter I know it isn't very good but still, tell me what you think and I'll continue. See ya soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiousity

**Thank you for the first Review so far Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

Jacob continued his walk home after his strange encounter with The mysterious Man. When He got home he was greeted by his mother Lilith who hugged him tightly.

"Jacob, Sweetheart what took you so long?" She asked. "I was worried."

"Well... I ran into someone who was following me." Jacob Answered.

"Someone was following you?" Lilith asked.

"Eventhough I couldn't see them, The person that was following me was abnormally tall and Skinny." I could tell just by touching him on his arm and chest.

"It was a man?" Lilith asked slightly worried.

Jacob nodded.

Lilith hugged Jacob close.

"I was worried about you." Lilith told her son.

Jacob Smiled and hugged his mother closer.

The Next Day

It was around 5:00 P.M. in the evening and Jacob was thinking about his encounter with the starnge Man.

**Slender's POV**

_**Meanwhile Somewhere Deep In The Forest **_

Slender's Mind was on the small blind boy.

He was actually curious of the small boy. The way the boy didn't show any fear taowards him. Slender then Just Decided it was becuase the boy couldn't see. If the boy was able to see then he would've screamed upon realizing Who Slender was.

Slender silently laughed to himself at the thought. He Decided he would stalk the boy and observe him.

**Normal POV**

**_Meanwhile _**

Jacob was taking a walk through the forest he had his Cane with him. Jacob was enjoying his walk when He suddenly heard the same Monotone Booming noise again.

Jacob then heard footsteps and stopped in his tracks but then continued walking.

**Slender's POV**

Meanwhile, Slender was following the golden haired child. He was very curious of the boy.

The boy suddenly tripped and lost his cane when he fell.

**Normal POV**

Jacob felt himself trip and Fall and he lost his Cane. He frantically searched around for it but Had no luck. Jacob began to panic when he heard the footsteps approaching him closer and Closer. He felt himself get lifted to his feet and felt his Cane get shoved into his hand.

"Oh, Thank you. Whoever you are." Jacob thanked who ever helped him.

"What are you doing out here?" Jacob recognized the person's voice. It was the same Man he met before.

"I Just decided to take a walk." Jacob answered. He put his hand on the Man infront of him and then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The man asked Jacob.

Jacob kept on feeling the man until his Hand was up to where his face should be.

"Wait." Jacob asked as he felt the person's face again. "Where's your face?"

There was a long pause until the Man answered.

"I don't have one." The man told Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob answered. "I'm sorry Mister."

**Slender's POV **

Slender was surprised by the boy's response. The boy didn't scream or run away. Instead The Boy just walked closer to him. Suddenly Slender felt himself get hugged out of nowhere. If he had a Face he would be Blushing right now. He never expected this type of behaviour from the boy. What was the boy doing to him?  
It made him have a strange feeling in his body as the boy hugged him closer.

Soon Slender shoved the boy away which caused the boy to feel a tad Disheartened.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." The boy said to Slender.

Slender stared at the boy.

The boy soon began his walk back home. Slender just watched the boy walk away from him.

**Normal POV**

Jacob was walking home. He felt a little disheartened. He felt that the Faceless man had rejected him. He had only hugged him to make him feel better and how does the jerk respond? He shoves him away.

Jacob soon got home and used his cane to find his way upstairs and went to his room. He searched around his room using his hands and found his Pajamas on the bed and dressed himself in them and turned out the lights and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Outside Slender had followed the boy home and was still wondering about the hug the boy gave him He decided he would stalk the boy tomorrow to learn more about him. But right now He would let the boy sleep.

**Hear you go another one Tell me what you want to happen next and I'll continue. Peace! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Feeling's

**Chapter 3 **

The Next Morning Jacob woke up to get himself ready for another day. He was still a tad bit disheartened about what had happened Yesterday with him and the faceless man.

Later while he was Walking he heard someone following him and knew It was The Faceless Man.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

The Faceless man said nothing.

He Suddenly felt the faceless man place his hands over his eye's.

Jacob became confused.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Jacob said slightly confused.

After a few seconds The Faceless man Took his hands away ffrom the boys eye's.

"Now open your eye's." The Faceless Man ordered.

Jacob did as he was told and opened his eye's but when he did He realized he was no longer blind. He could now see!

"I can see!" Jacob Exclaimed enthusiastically.

He looked around excitedly. Jacob could now see The forest Clearly and when he looked at the faceless Man he still wasn't scared. He could see the Man Clearly.

The Man was abnormally atleast 15 feet Tall and his skin was Pure white. He had no face and he was very skinny.

Jacob then Remembered some of the Things his mother once told him.

**Flashback **

_Jacob was with his mother one Day and he was getting ready to go for a walk through the woods._

_"Jacob honey just be careful." Lilith told her son._

_"Why Mom?" jacob asked._

_"Some strange things happen in the froest honey." Lilith explained. "There is a creature Called 'Slenderman' he is very tall and has no face. If you ever run in to someone who feels abnormally tall Just be careful."_

_"Okay Mom." Jacob hugged his mother._

**End Flashback**

Jacob Realized that This was the Man His mother had warned him about. But He honestly didn't feel scared at all in fact he was thankful the man had given him the ability to see.

"Thank You! Thank you so much!" Jacob hugged him again he had forgotten about what happend yesterday.

Slender on the other hand was surprised at the boy. He had expected him to run away screaming when he had given the boy the ability to use his vision.  
He looked at the boy's eye's and saw that they were a beautiful shade of Crystal Blue.

Slender was amazed at the small boy's eye's. They were just a pure shade of Crystal Blue.

Jacob hugged the man closer Slender suddenly gently pushed Jacob away from him. Jacob looked at him and then smiled. He ran off back home happily leaving his cane behind.

Slender picked up the cane and stared at it.

_**Meanwhile **_

Jacob made it to his house and happily Greeted his mother.

"Mom! Mom! You won't believe this!" Jacob exclaimed.

Lilith came in and saw her son Jacob smiling happily.

"Jacob what is it?" She gasped upon Noticing Jacob was without his cane and she looked in his eye's and Realized Jacob was no longer blind.

"Mom I can see Now!" Jacob said happily.

Lilith held her son close and began Crying happily. It was truly a miracle.

_**Meanwhile With Slender** _

Slender was in the forest wondering why the boy didn't scream or run away when Slender gave him the ability to use his vision. The boy just hugged him like last time.

The Next Day Slender found the boy walking through the forest again and Decided to sneak up on him. But when the boy turned around he smiled at Slender. He laughed and smiled at him.

Jacob watched when Suddenly long black Tendrils came out of the faceless man's Back. This only Made Jacob laugh more.

Slender on the other hand did not like that the boy was not getting Scared. Was the boy mocking him?

Slender Used his Black Tendrils to inspect the boy. Why was the small child not scared of him?

Jacob suddenly grabbed one of Slender's Tendrils and this somewhat annoyed Slender and he lifted the boy up off the ground.

"Hey, Does this look like a Jungle gym to you huh?" Slender asked the boy obviously annoyed at the golden haired boy's childish behaviour.

Jacob just giggled but his grip tightened without him knowing and it cuased Slender to wince in pain. Jacob just let go and Giggled at the faceless Man's reaction.

"Okay, Alright wise guy." Slender Lifted the boy up and sat him in a tree. "You just started a time out."

Jacob still didn't understand Slender and rolled on his back and laughed. He was having too much fun with this Faceless man.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Slender was still annoyed.

"How about this?" Slender wrapped one of his tendrils around Jacob's waist and placed him higher in the tree.

Jacob just laughed more.

"You'll be crying when you realize you can't get down." Slender told the boy.

Jacob just smiled and waved at the faceless man Giggling.

"You're a brave little kid, I'll give you that." Slender muttered to himself.

"You're funny." Jacob told the Faceless man.

This Suprised Slender More than anything else. This child thought he was Funny, could that be why he wasn't scared of him?

"You're the first friend I've ever had." Jacob told the faceless man.

This surprised Slender even more. He began to realize that Jacob had no friends.

He helped the boy get down from the tree and walked him back home. Jacob smiled and Hugged slender again.

"Thank you Mister."

Slender Nodded and left the young child. But as he walked away a strange feeling began to build up inside him. What was going on?

**Four Years Later **

A 14 year old Golden haired boy was sleeping when his alarm clock went off he switched it off and continued sleeping until his mother called him.

"Jacob, It's time to get up sweetheart!"

Jacob groaned and got out of bed and slid on his Jeans and a shirt and buttoned it up leaving one button unbuttoned. The past three years for him had been a little rough because on his eleventh birthday he Realized a shocking thing. Well for him it was shocking. He liked guys.  
This lead to him being even more bullied. Not just because he was a smart person and got the highest grades but also because he was gay.

This angered Jacob in a way because he loathed Homophobic people. Jacob was a boy who believed that if Homophobic people can't learned to accept people like him, then they're the ones who should be punished not the gay people. The way those people treated gay People sickened him it disgusted him. To him they were people who were rotten to the very core of their own souls. (FYI: I pretty much Hate Homophobes the same way as My OC. But I won't Judge anyone for their own beliefs, I'm just Being Honest.)

He had once badly beaten up a homophobic bully because the bully had beaten up another gay person. Jacob had Broken the Bully's Nose and leg leg. The bully was immediatley transferred to another school never to be seen or heard from again. Ever since then Jacob was known as "The Crusher." The Person who Beats up Homophobic Bullies. But Jacob never wanted that Label. He just couldn't stand to see innocent people get beat up just because they were different.

Jacob finished getting ready and went down stairs.

While he was eating breakfast he spoke to his Mom.

"Mom, You still love me even though I'm Gay right?" Jacob stared at his plate of food.

Lilith smiled. "Of course I do sweetie."

"Then How come that bully I saw at school last year beat up My firend Landon?" Jacob asked.

"Well sweetie It's not really his or Landon's fault. It's how his parents raised him. They made him Believe that Gay people are bad." Lilith told Jacob. "But don't worry, Things will all work out eventually."

Later Jacob was at school reading and studying in a library for a test when he was confronted by another one of his bullies.

"Hey Faggot, We got a bone to pick with you." The bully was with his gang and Jacob rolled his eye's and stood up.

"I think you've forgotten what happened last year." The bully Just laughed as if amused.

"Is there a problem Jacob?" A Voice said. Jacob looked and saw the Principle standing behind him.

"Just More bullies Principal Robinson." Jacob stated.

The Principal lead the Bullies out of the Library and Jacob went back to studying.

Later when Jacob was walking home he felt himself get slammed against a tree and felt his shirt get lifted. He screamed at whoever was violating him.

"Shut up, You Fag!" It was his old bully from last year Martin.

"Help!" Jacob screamed.

Martin had Taken out a knife and was about to harm Jacob when he felt himself get grabbed. Jacob looked and saw an abnormally tall person Martin screamed and he vanished along with the person. The myserious being came back a minute later and looked down at Jacob.

"You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you. It's been atleast four years." Jacob recognised the Man;s voice. It was Slender Man.

"It's good to see you again too." Jacob responded.

To be honest Jacob had actually Missed Slender over the past few years. It had been almost unbearable just not seeing him.

Jacob noticed that Slender had a more different style now. Slender was now dressed in a Black hoodie and blue jeans and regular Gym shoe's instead of his business suit. Why was he dressed like that? Simple, It's a pain to put on a suit every morning of your life and walk around in it. Even if you are someone with out a face, that resembles a store mannequin.

Jacob smiled at Slender.

"I like your new style."

Slender Chuckled.

"Thank you." The two men just stared at each other. There was a slight tension between the two.

Jacob felt something in his chest growing but he didn't know what it was. Becuase when he looked at slender he noticed Slender's jeans they were torn in the knees and his hoodie was unzipped at the top revealing a good amount of The faceless Man's surprisngly well built chest. Jacob blushed. No! It's not possible How could he be feeling that way about him?!

Unknown to Jacob Slender was having the same feeling just by staring at the boy. They both of blamed it on the fact that they both hadn't seen each other for four years.

"What are you staring at?" Slender asked Breaking the silence.

"Oh uh... nothing." Jacob answered Blushing.

Jacob rushed home and ran upstairs and fell face first on his bed. Well he hadn't been expecting this upon seeing Slender after such a long time.

**Here you are! I know, it's not very good. But I couldn't help it Give me some more Ideas and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trender

**Chapter 4**

Jacob groaned into his pillow he then sat up and slid his shirt off he took off his shoes and socks and laid back down on his back. He began to feel a sensation all over his entire body.

He did not like this at all. He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. He could feel his body getting warmer.

His Mother Came in and Checked on him.

"Jacob, Honey are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm Fine mom." Jacob answered.

"Are you sure?" Lilith Asked her son.

"Yes." Jacob answered back.

Jacob's Mother sighed and left her son alone in his room.

Jacob then slid his Jeans off leaving him only in his boxers and then turned out the lights and went to sleep.

The Next Day Jacob was at the Mall buying himself some new clothes.

There was a sale today for 50% off any clothes. But while Jacob was looking in the men's section for some new cargo pants, he felt someone squeeze his butt.  
Jacob Blushed and turned around and saw A Mannequin that reminded him of Slender. But this one was wearing fashionable clothing, instead of Jeans and a Hoodie.

"I must be imagining things." He turned back around and continued looking through the pairs of pants.

But then Jacob felt someone squeeze his butt again and then creep their hand underneathe his shirt. Jacob turned back around to see whoever was touching him. But he saw nothing.

The only thing behind him was the Mannequin. Unless, it wasn't a Mannequin. Jacob once remembered his mother telling him over the past four years that there were others Like Slender Man.

There was one other Slender creature Called Trenderman who was Slender Man's Gay cousin. Jacob wondered if this Mannequin was the one touching him. Jacob sighed and Spoke to see if the Mannequin would respond back.

"Were you the one Touching me?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." It responded back to him in a cheerful voice.

"You Must be Trenderman. My Names Jacob." Jacob introduced himself. "I Believe it was you who was squeezing my Butt."

"Your Jeans looked snug. Couldn't resist." Trender answered.

"Oh really?" Jacob answered. "Well maybe I should wear a tighter pair." Jacob laughed at his joke.

This Caused Trender to laugh aswell.

Later Jacob was in the Changing room and When he slid his shirt off he looked in the mirror and saw that he had gained a little more Muscle. But what he didn't know was that Trender was peaking in on him.

Jacob Was getting ready to try on his new shirt when he felt he was being watched he knew it was Trender so he looked back and smiled at the faceles young man..

"You peeping tom you." Jacob told him.

Trender pulled out a pair of Jeans. "Try these on."

Later Jacob was getting ready to head home. But as he was walking home he ran into Trender again.

"Let me carry those for you." Trender Offered.

"Oh, Okay." Jacob blushed.

Jacob couldn't help but feel comfortable around Trender. Did he Just find someone he liked?

**Now I know what you're thinking but Just wait for the next Chapter There's going to be a bit of A twist. Leave me some Ideas in your reviews and I'll continue See ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Urges

**Chapter 5 **

Jacob was walking home with Trender carrying his bags his when they arrived at his house Jacob found a note saying his parents were gone for the night. Trender carried the boys bags upstairs and Jacob followed him.

Both men took their shoes and socks off and then sat down in the chairs in Jacob's room.

Trender laid down on Jacob's bed and Jacob looked at him.

"You know, you look just like your cousin Slender I just ran into him a few days ago he saved me from some bullies."

Jacob told him.

"That was me Jacob." Trender Answered.

"Say what?" Jacob exclaimed.

"I just acted like I was my cousin in order to keep myself hidden. Because I'm gay and I couldn't risk attracting any Homophobic By standers." Trender explained.

Jacob stared at him and Noticed Trender had unbuttoned his shirt revealing his well built chest. He heard a small cracking noise and saw that Trender now had a mouth.

Jacob felt his heart beating and suddenly felt Trender press his lips against his own.

Jacob's Eye's shot open and soon found himself kissing back. Trender lifted the boy up and Jacob wrapped his legs around Trender's waist as Trender carried him over to the bed.

Trender laid Jacob down and pulled the boy's shirt off and kissed his way down the boy's neck and then licked one of Jacob's pink Nipples and gently bit down on it causing Jacob to gasp. Trender smirked and continued to tease the boy.

Jacob's face was flushed red and there was heat building up in his body.

Trender stopped and pulled his own shirt off then continued to leave Kisses all over Jacob's body. Jacob couldn't help but feel his own jeans tighten. He was breathing heavily as Trender continued to tease him.

Jacob soon Began tugging at the waistband of the older man's jeans.  
Trender soon got the Idea and tugged Jacob's jeans off leaving the boys only in his silky white Boxers. Trender pulled his own Jeans off so he was only in his boxers aswell. He reached at the waistband of Jacob's boxers when suddenly Jacob heard the door downstairs open.

"Jacob honey we're home!" It was his mother.

Jacob cursed and looked at Trender who was getting dressed quickly. Jacob just laid there. before climbing out the window to leave Trender Kissed Jacob on the forehead and smirked.

"Come over to my Place tommorrow night. We can have a little 'fun' there." Trender Told Jacob in a cheerful voice.

"Oh I'll be there." Jacob answered.

**Suprise The Slender That Jacob met after For years was Trender The whole time! Tell me what you want to happen next and I'll continue see ya soon! P.S. sorry it's short!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Night To Remember

**Chapter 6 **

The next Day Jacob was showering. He hadn't forgotten what happened Last night. He had been so close but His mother had foiled his chance because she came home early. Later that evening He told his mother he was going out and so he got himself dressed and slid his jacket on.

Trenderman had Given him the directions of where to find his home. When he arrived he had found that Trender lived in an abandoned apartment.  
Jacob went up to room 14 and knocked on the door opened and he didn't see anyone step out but he decided to come in. But it was dark inside. Suddenly the lights turned on and Jacob gasped. He looked and saw Trender laying on the couch and dressed in nothing but a tank top and Jeans.

"Hey." Trender spoke.

"Oh... Hi." Jacob blushed seeing Trender laying some what seductivley on the couch the apartment wasn't too bad even though it was abandoned.

"I just thought, if it is okay if you could spend the night here." Trender explained slightly blushing.

"Okay just Let me call my parents." Jacob called his parents and they told him it was okay.

Jacob made himself comfortable in Trenders apartment and looked around. Trender had alot of fashionable clothing and saw alot of clothes that seemed like they would fit him.

Trender suddenly slid his tank top off and Jacob couldn't really help but blush. Trenders body was well built and it made Jacob blush more. Jacob couldn't stand the heat and eventually slid his shirt off aswell.

A few hours later the sun was setting. Jacob had finished eating the dinner Trender made for him.

Both Jacob and Trender had slid there shoes and socks off due to the heat building up in the apartment.

Jacob soon grew tired and saw it was 7:00 P.M. it was dark out. Trender Showed him to the bedroom and Jacob saw there was only one bed.

"There's Only one Bed." Jacob said.

"I know." Trender closed the door behind him and stared at Jacob. He walked towards the goldhen haired boy.

Jacob's heart began to beat so much that he swear that he could hear it. Suddenly he felt himself fall backwards on to the bed and Trender climbed ontop of him.

Trender's lips were inches from Jacob's.

Jacob let out a light breath and suddenly Trender pressed his own lips onto the boy's lips and began kissing him passionately.

Jacob soon found himself kissing back.

Trender looked at the boy's face and saw His cheeks were flushed red and smiled. He kissed his way down Jacob's chest and then licked one of the younger man's pink nipples and gently bit down on the nub. Jacob couldn't help but moan and blush. Trender began to lightly suck the pink nub and got a reaction from Jacob.

"Fuck!" Jacob threw his head back and clenched the bed sheets.

Trender began to rub both of Jacob's nipples until they got hard.

Jacob soon began tuggin and Trenders jeans and Trender Pulled them down and pulled Jacob's jeans off. Aswell as his boxers.

Trender pulled his own boxers off and looked down at Jacob.

Jacob smiled.

He reached over Jacob and grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his member in it.

Trender positioned himself towards the boy's entrance.

"Ready?" Trender asked.

"Yeah." Jacob answered aware that it was going to hurt.

Trender then thrusted himself into Jacob.

Jacob winced in pain.

Trender knew this and stroked Jacob's face.

"Just relax." Trender told him.

Jacob relaxed and Trender pushed himself in further.

Suddenly Jacob felt a burst of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Trender's waist and moaned.

Trender waited until Jacob gave a nod and continued to thrust in and out of Jacob's tight entrance.

Jacob continued to moan loudly urging the older man to go deeper.

"Aah! Harder!" Jacob gasped.

Trender nodded and began thrusting at a harder pace.

Jacob continued to gasp and moan. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation building up I his lower regions and knew what it was.

"Nngh! I'm about to cum!" Jacob told Trender.

Trender nodded and continued thrusting until Jacob couldn't stand it.

The golden haired boy let out wail and came on both his and Trender's chests.

Trender collapsed on the bed next to Jacob. Both men tried to catch their breath.

"Wow..that...was..."

"Amazing. " Trender finished Jacob's sentence.

"Yeah it was."

Soon both men drifted off to sleep.

**Here you are another chapter give me som more ideas and I'll continue. See ya soon! ;)**


End file.
